Whispers in the Dark
by ZEVLAG
Summary: Rex begins to hangout with Breach, comforting her. Is he...? Story with Skillet's "Whispers in the Dark" lyrics. Has some violance in it so...yeah


**I dont own any of this... the characters, the song... NOTHING! I got this idea when i saw "Lions and Lambs" so enjoy! (For the most amazing girl i have met)**

* * *

><p><em>Despite the lies that you're making<br>Your love is mine for the taking  
>My love is<br>Just waiting  
>To turn your tears to roses<em>

* * *

><p>Rex was at the usual pier that he had gone to when he snuck out. Providence never had offered holiday breaks, so he decided to make one for himself. It was eight o'clock at night, but he felt at ease.<p>

It was nice for him to not listen to White Knight's boring voice and Six's monotone attitude. No. Here, he didn't have a care in the world.

Just then, he felt his spine shiver. It wasn't because he was cold, but because he knew someone was near. Looked around and saw a red light on a hotel rooftop.

"Breach," Rex muttered. "Why is she following me?" He created his Boogie Pack and flew to the rooftop. He landed and saw Breach; an EVO girl with four arm and had pale-green skin. She had worked for Van Kleiss, enemy of Providence and the world, and always wanted Rex for herself.

Breach looked at Rex and smiled. Half her face was covered with her long black hair which made her look even creepier to Rex. She slowly turned away, looking at in the distance.

Rex created his Smack Hands, "What are you doing here?" he demanded, slowly walking towards to her.

"Peace and calmness," she said softly. Rex got closer, noticing that her top arms were shaking. "V.K. is too bossy." Her arms twitched some more.

Rex's eyebrow rose, "What's with your arms?" he asked. He didn't care, but she was acting weird… even for her.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Rex saw Breach's smaller left hand brush against her face, as if she were wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Despite the lies that you're making<br>Your love is mine for the taking  
>My love is<br>Just waiting  
>To turn your tears to roses<em>

* * *

><p><em>Is she crying<em>, Rex wondered to himself_, I didn't even know she could cry_. Rex's hand went back to normal. He knelt down to next to her, hoping she wouldn't go crazy. "Van Kleiss is hurting you, isn't he?" he asked her; Breach said nothing. "He uses your powers too much?" Again, silence except for the waves of the ocean and the sirens in the city.

"Van Kleiss is bossy," Breach repeated, trying not to show her face to Rex. "But it doesn't matter. None of this is real." Her eyes finally met Rex's, "I'm fine." Rex didn't know what was different about her. He never took the time to look at her closely, mostly because they were fighting. He could see the sadness in her, the pain of being used… like him…

Rex shook his head, breaking out of his thoughts, "Don't lie to me," he said grinning, but in a calm tone, "You wanna leave the Pack, right?" She said nothing. "Why don't you?"

She sighed, "Promised to take care of me," she said, slowly rubbing her arms.

"Take care of you or your powers?" Rex pointed out. Silence fell again. She turned back to the ocean, trying to hide her face with her long hair. Rex saw a tear drop run down her cheek, slowly hitting the ground. _Why I am worrying about her_, Rex asked himself, _she's working for V.K. She's evil! _However, something in the back of his head was eating him about this. What could he do?

Finally, Rex smiled and walked up to Breach, "Come on," he said. She looked up at him with wide eyes, "I wanna take you out for a good time." He created his Rex Ride, "Give your powers a break."

* * *

><p><em>I will be the one that's gonna hold you<br>I will be the one that you run to  
>My love is<br>A burning, consuming fire_

* * *

><p>"Score!" Rex shouted as he chunked a bowling ball into the pins; a perfect strike. Rex had taken Breach to the bowling alley that has a few blocks from the pier they were at. He looked behind his back and saw Breach sitting down. He walked up to her, "Your turn," he said with a grin.<p>

She looked up at her. "Can't play," she said.

Rex reached for his half-eaten burger that was by Breach's untouched burger. "Really," he said with his mouth full, "I'd figure with your arms…" He swallowed and saw a group, that were two tables down, was staring at them and whispering.

"They're staring at me," Breach said, "talking about me."

Rex looked back at the group. He made a face telling them to mind their business, "Naw," he smiled, "they're just admiring my skills to this game." He offered his hand to her, "Come on."

She looked at him and smiled. Rex saw for the first time that it wasn't a smile that made him shutter. Instead, it was a soft smile that felt warm. "I don't know how to play," she said.

He shrugged, "I'll show you. Here, walk up to this line and grab a ball." He took a bright-blue bowling ball and showed her how to hold the ball and told her the rules of the game. "Now hit the pins." Rex said.

Breach threw the ball as hard as she could. The ball rolled down the aisle left to right. Finally, half-way down, the ball rolled off to the side; a gutter ball. Breach sighed, "See?" she groaned.

Rex scratched his head, "Uh…Well, you got the rolling part down." The ball appeared back on the rack. "Try again."

Breach got the ball again and rolled it to the pins. Suddenly, a red portal appeared and the ball disappeared into it. A second later, another red portal opened in front of the pins; the bowling ball came out and knocked all, but one, of the pins down.

"Hey, you did it!" Rex cheered. He then caught himself hugging Breach. He quickly let go, worried that she might of teleported them into a weird pocket dimension. "Uh…S-sorry."

She smiled, "It's okay," she said. Rex felt warm again when he saw her smile again. "Thank you."

"No prob."

* * *

><p><em>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear the whispers in the dark_

* * *

><p>"You don't like… do you?" Breach asked as she took a bite of her burger. After the two had finish the game, Rex had ordered another burger and they both sat down and ate.<p>

Rex stared at Breach, trying to choose his words carefully. "What…do you…mean?" he asked hesitantly.

"I know you don't like me. You think I'm weird… just like everyone else." She slowly bit into her burger again.

"Well… you can be a little awkward…," she hid her face with her hair again. "But you know what? You're pretty okay to hang out with." He took a sip of his soda. "It's nice to finally talk to someone who isn't in Providence."

"I thought they were your friends."

"No, they are. It's just that… it's nice to be able to not be talk _at_."

She showed her face again, "Sorry about your parents."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about… your memories. I know what that's like, he laughed softly, making her smile again. "We have to do this more often."

"We can… if we're just together forever," she said to herself, but Rex heard her. It made him shudder, but it wasn't her fault.

* * *

><p><em>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes you know I'm never far<br>Hear the whispers in the dark  
>Whispers in the dark<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, everyone in the building began to scream. Rex looked at was rushed by Biowulf, pushing him to the ground. "Let me go!" Rex created his Punk Busters, kicking Biowulf to the ceiling.<p>

Rex got up and saw Skalamander approach Breach. "You're coming with us!" He growled. He then saw Rex and shoot his diamonds at him. Rex created his Block Party and shielded himself.

Before Rex could attack, he was stopped by an electric shock that came at his side. He knelt down and saw that it was Van Kleiss. He grinned, "Why Rex… how kind of you to take care of my runaway." He slowly looked at Breach, "If you don't want to add any more of the trouble you're in already, come." Breach slowly nodded and walked at Van Kleiss' side. "Take us the Abysus."

Breach obeyed and opened a portal. Van Kleiss, Biowulf and Skalamander walked in the portal. Before Breach walked in, she looked at Rex, "This was fun," she told him.

"Like I said," he said getting up, "We have to do this more often." Breach waved bye at him, walking into the portal.

* * *

><p><em>You feel so lonely and ragged<br>You lay here broken and naked  
>My love is<br>Just waiting  
>To clothe you in crimson roses<em>

* * *

><p>The next day in Abysus, Breach stood in front of Van Kleiss who was sitting in his throne. The golden fingers of his robot tapped the arm rest. "You really shouldn't run away Breach," he told her calmly.<p>

"You can't always tell me what to do," she mocked.

"Van Kleiss' orders should always be followed as a law!" Biowulf growled at her as he ran to her side.

She looked at him, "Not my fault that you're dog instincts tells you to be loyal," she grinned.

Biowulf scowled at Breach, but back away as Van Kleiss stepped down. "And what were you doing talking to Rex?" he asked her.

"I wanted to. He's my favorite."

Van Kleiss shook his head, "No, Breach. He is a part of Providence. Therefore, he should be your enemy." He crossed his arms. "Besides, I thought I was your 'favorite'."

"I can have two," she said annoyed.

Suddenly, Van Kleiss' golden hand stretched out towards Breach's throat. She tried to pull free, but Kleiss' grip was too strong for her. "Now hear me Breach," he said through his teeth, "Don't forget who saved when you had no one else but lost memories." His eyes burned hers, "Understood?"

Breach stoped moving and looked at her leader. Anger and rage build within her, wanting to get rid of him once and for all. But how could she…? "I do," she said.

Van Kleiss dropped her to the ground, "You're useful to me Breach," he grinned. "It would be a shame to see you in my Garden." With Biowulf behind him, Van Kleiss walked off. As Breach sat there, wanting to cry in anger and sadness, there was something on her mind made her feel at ease…

* * *

><p><em>I will be the one that's gonna find you<br>I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
>My love is<br>A burning, consuming fire_

* * *

><p>"Come on, what is the big deal?" Rex asked White Knight, over the Briefing Room's computer monitor. Six, Bobo, and Dr. Holiday were all in there as well, looking at Rex. "She was sad so I cheered her up. Isn't that what a good hero should do?"<p>

"Not only did you sneak out," White Knight stressed, "But you were with an enemy of Providence. In result, you caused major damage to that bowling alley!"

Rex crossed his arms, "It's not my fault Biowulf always wants to pick a fight."

Frustrated, White Knight rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "Six, talk to him. Or else someone is going to end up working on bathroom duty for the rest of the year." The monitor went black.

Six looked at Rex, "You really shouldn't have snuck out," he said in a calm tone.

Rex sighed, "I just need some freash air. Besides, Breach needed someone to talk to."

"I thought you said that she was creepy," six's eyebrow rose.

"Well yeah, but this time was different. We talked, played bowling, ate, and got some stuff off our minds.

Everyone in the room was now looking at Rex, curios. "We are talking about Breach, right?" Bobo said breaking the silence. "The same Breach that works for the Pack and tried to kidnap you so that you can be used as a toy?"

Rex scratched his head, "Well yeah." It took a few minutes to realize that Bobo was right. Breach was working for the enemy: Van Kleiss. Not only that, she always tried to kidnap him so that he could be with her forever. Yet, after the other night…none of that seemed to matter to him.

"Well I'm out of here," Bobo said heading for the exit, "Nature calls." Six followed behind him.

Only Dr. Holiday was in the room with Rex, looking at him as if she were studying him. "You like her…don't you?"

"I don't know," he said as he leaned against the wall behind him. "Part of me still says I shouldn't. But the other part still wants to see her again." He was glad none of the guys were there; he needed a female's point of view.

Holiday walked up to him, putting her hand on his shoulders, "Well… what does your heart want?"

Rex went back to the same pier that he went to the night before. Holiday and Bobo were distracting White Knight's agents, so he was almost invisible. It was getting close to evening so we hoped that he was sure of his theory.

A red portal appered behind him, but he was scared…not this time. Breach came out, still with sadness on her face. However, when they both saw each other, she seemed shocked. "Rex…" she said softly with wide eyes.

Rex grinned, "What? I told you we needed to hangout again sometime." His hands gestured to himself, "Here I am!"

A smiled slowly spread across her face. He saw that tears wanted to come to her, but she quickly turned away, wiping her eyes. She finally looked at him, "Where do you want to go?"

Rex crossed his arms, "Well since the bowling place is under construction," he laughed, "How 'bout miniature golf?"

He created his Rex Ride, but Breach opened a portal by her. "You drove yesterday," she said, "It's my turn."

* * *

><p><em>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear the whispers in the dark_

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>This is Providence)<em>**

**_(White Knight? It's so good to hear your voice.)_**

**_(You? How did you get on this computer!)_**

**_(Hmm… You'd be surprise of the EVOs I have encountered and the amazing things they do as well.)_**

**_(You have ten seconds to tell me why exactly you are talking to me.)_**

**_(Rex has made a friend… wasn't he?")_**

**_(…)_**

**_(I thought so. It appears we both have a problem on our shoulders.)_**

**_(It wouldn't have happen if she were to mind her business)_**

**_(Actually, it was Rex who made the first approach)_**

**_(…)_**

**_(Perhaps, we can make a brief alliance to help each other out.)_**

**_(… I'm listening.)_**

* * *

><p><em>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes you know I'm never far<br>Hear the whispers in the dark_

* * *

><p>"Watch the master work!" Rex said, as he positioned himself to hit the golf ball. Breach stood by him, laughing as she saw him wiggle his body around. Rex lifted his golf club and tapped the ball.<p>

The ball had rolled over five feet and Rex cheered it to make a hole-in-one, but then a red portal flashed under it, making the ball disappeared. "Hey!" Rex laughed as he looked at Breach.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently. Another red portal appeared above Rex's head, dropping his golf ball on top of him. "My turn," she said placing the ball in front of her.

Breach took position and tapped the ball to the hole. Rex created his Smack Hands and stopped the ball with them. Breach grinned, "You sneak."

"You started it!" Rex joked.

Throughout the entire evening, Rex and Breach cheated through their game of golf, laughing and playfully pushing one another. After the long game, they took a break and drank some sodas that Rex had bought. She didn't show it, but Rex knew that Breach didn't want this day to end. Honestly, he didn't want the day to end either.

His whole idea of Breach had changed. Maybe this is what he needed to do: spend time with her and comfort her/. He took a sip of soda and spoke, "You know… you could come with me. You could come live at Providence."

Breach grabbed her soda, "They won't like me," she took a sip, "Just hurt me."

"Not if I can help it," Rex told her. She said nothing. "The building is better than V.K.'s castle anyway."

"Van Kleiss is one of my favorites. Can't leave him."

Rex sighed in disappointment. "Well, if you ever need me… I'm never far."

* * *

><p><em>(guitar solo)<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Rex and Breach saw themselves surrounded by Providence agents. Rex and Breach quickly stood up. "Guys, what's going on?" he asked hesitantly. He then noticed that all rifles were pointed at here. "It's cool!" he shouted, "She's with me."<p>

Right there, Biowulf came out from behind the agents and threw Breach down to the ground. Before she could react, diamond came from the ground and bonded Breach's arms to the ground. She struggled, but couldn't escape.

"Let her go!" Rex shouted. He created his Smack Hands, but the agents pointed their guns at him now. Rex looked to his side and saw Van Kleiss and White Knight, in his protective suit, walking up towards him. "White Knight, what is this?"

"I told you to stay away from the enemy," White Knight told him.

"You're the one with Van Kleiss!"

"It's for a purpose," Van Kleiss smirked. "I told Breach to stay away from you and Knight doesn't want any distraction in your way."

"So what's with all the agents?" Rex asked still being hold by gun point.

White Knight looked at him, "It was the only way to make sure that she wouldn't escape. Also, to make sure you wouldn't interfere."

Van Kleiss, Biowulf and Skalamander circled Breach, while the agents. "I warned you," Van Kleiss said he knelt down to Breach. "And yet you didn't take it seriously."

"Bossy," Breach hissed at him, but it only made him laugh.

"Get away from her!" Rex shouted, trying to step forward, but Providence was still locked on him.

"Stay back Rex!" White Knight ordered, "You don't have to deal with her anymore."

"Indeed," van Kleiss chuckled, "Besides, you can visit her anytime you want…," He stabbed his gauntlet's needles into her torso, "my garden has needed a new statue."

Rex heard Breach's scream fill the air with pain. He saw in shock as Breach was slowly being turned into stone for her feet up. Rage began to fill him… White Knight had gone too far. He knew that he would get in trouble if he were to do what he wanted.

But for Breach, it was an exception …

* * *

><p><em>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear the whispers in the dark_

* * *

><p>"I said let her go!" Rex screamed as he manifested his Blaster Caster. He sung the metal whip side to side, sending Providence agent everywhere. He used the whip to grab Van Kleiss, tossing him into the food stand.<p>

"Master!" Biowulf roared. He turned to Rex and ran towards him. Rex created the BFS and blocked Biowulf's claws. "Why do you care for her?" he asked as they collided.

"She's my friend!" Rex pushed Biowulf off and swung. But Rex realized at that moment that Breach wasn't that. She was more than an enemy, an EVO… and a friend.

He created his Smack Hands and punched Biowulf into a wall. Skalamander shot diamonds at Rex, but he blocked them with his hands. Rex yelled and punched the giant mutant lizard into Biowulf.

"Breach," he ran to her and destroyed the diamonds that held her down. "You okay?" he asked, offering his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and got up. Before Rex could say anything else, he felt Breach's four arms wrap around him. She held on tight and buried her head into his chest. "I told you I'm never far," he said to her, hugging back.

"Thank you," she said softly. Suddenly, Rex had seen that the Providence agents were cocking their weapons. "Stun them both," White Knight had order. "Since Van Kleiss failed, we won't."

"Wanna bet?" Rex said. He lifted up his Smack Hands to protect them both, but Breach stepped forward.

"Go away!" she yelled as she threw portals at the agents, making them disappear. White Knight dodged one of the  
>portals and shot at Breach with a laser on his glove.<p>

"I don't think so!" Rex blocked the laser fire with his Block Party and slapped White Knight with them; Rex walked up to him as he fell to the ground. "You're not going to touch her," he said through his teeth.

White Knight sighed, "You're going to be punished for this."

"Ha! Like I'm not use to punishment." Suddenly, Rex was smack into the ground by Van Kliess' gauntlet. He fell to the ground and was held there by Biowulf.

Breach was about to move, but then Skalamander came out and raised his arm towards her. "Now Breach," Van Kleiss came out from the food court, brushing the dirt off of his shoulder. "I'm going to give you more chance to redeem yourself. Throw Rex into the deepist part of the ocean.

Rex looked at Breach, but she stood still. Her hair was covering her face, so he couldn't tell what was going through her head. She lifted her top larger arms and created two portals. She threw them both at Biowulf and Skalamander, making them disappear. Van Kliess gasped as he saw her create another portal behind him.

"Breach, you wouldn't send me away, would you? Remember, I'm one of your favrorite."

Rex got up and stood by her; she looked and smiled at Rex. "Not anymore," she looked at van Kleiss. "I only have one now." Before Van Kleiss could attack, Rex created his Smack Hands and punched Van Kleiss into the portal, watching was it closed up. "Hope you likes Anartica," Breach joked.

* * *

><p><em>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes you know I'm never far<br>Hear the whispers in the dark_

* * *

><p>Both Rex and Breach looked at each other and smiled. They turn to each other and hugged as tight as they could. "Is this real?" Breach whispered.<p>

Rex looked at her, watching as she cried with joy for the very first time. "Of course it is," he wiped the tears on her cheeks away. "Me being here… It's all real Breach."

She looked toward White Knight, who was watching in the distance. "You're going to be in trouble, aren't you?"

Rex laughed, still holding Breach, "Oh yeah. Big time." He looked at her, "But this time, it was for a purpose." Without thinking, he found his lips kissing Breach's. as he pulled away, he saw that her face had a shocked look. When she came back from her trance and strated to laugh; Rex joined in and kissed her once more.

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
